The Wrath of a Sister
by Nature9000
Summary: Before the battle with Pride, Roy introduces Riza to his older sister, Sunna. What happens when Pride shows up as well? Royai, read and review!


The Wrath of a Sister

A/N: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist. If I did I would be gloating

A/N: This will feature an O/C of mine named Sunna, she is Roy's eldest sister. Sunna is my original character, she is an extremely powerful elemental alchemist. You do not have permission to use her in a story unless you ask me first.

This also takes place before Roy goes to fight Fuhrer Bradley.

* * *

Roy and Riza parked their car to a large white home and stepped out of the car. "Here we are Riza," Roy said with a smile, "My sister's home!"

"I never expected you to be related to the legendary Elemental Alchemist, Sunna Mustang," Riza said as they walked to the door.

"Well she does have the same last name as I do…"

"That is true sir, but she's so much more powerful!" Roy looked hurt and Riza only chuckled and smiled. "I'm only joking sir. I don't think anybody is more powerful than the Flame Alchemist."

"Well, that's good to know!" Riza chuckled as Roy knocked on his sister's door. The door opened and Sunna appeared at the door.

"Oh, look who it is, it's my little brother," Sunna said tiredly. "So what did you need, more money?"

"No, I don't need any money!"

"Are you absolutely sure about that?"

"Yes, can we come in sis?"

"Sure, why not?" Sunna looked at Riza and blinked. She then looked at Roy and smiled. "So, going to tell me who your girlfriend is little bro?"

"M-my girlfriend," Roy stared in shock as Riza stood in place resisting the urge to laugh.

"Whatever, just come in," Sunna said with a sigh. "It'll rain soon and I'm sure you don't want to be out in the rain."

"Yeah, that would be a good idea." Roy and Riza walk inside the home and Riza gapes her mouth in awe at the inside of the home. The living room was well lit by the fireplace and a lamp sat on the table next to the couch. On a round table in front of the table was a book, Sunna must have been reading.

"Sunna, your house is beautiful!" Riza exclaimed. Sunna looked at Riza and smiled.

"Thank you very much Riza."

"How did you know that was my name?"

"My brother talks about you all the time." Riza smiled at that while she walked to the couch and sat down. "Hey Roy, how about going in the kitchen and getting us some snacks!"

"Why can't you do that?" Roy asked as he crossed his arms.

"Simple really, you're the younger one so I get to order you around!" Roy stared at Sunna as she had an evil grin on her face.

"You are a slave driver!" Roy exclaimed as he walked into the kitchen. Sunna rolled her eyes and looked over to Riza who was watching the fire inside the fireplace.

"Riza, how does it look?"

"It's very beautiful…"

"You like the way fire looks?" Sunna raised her eyebrow and Riza looked over with a smile on her face.

"Well, I always feel safe when I see flames."

"That wouldn't have anything to do with a certain black haired alchemist would it?" Riza chuckled and nodded her head. "How long have you been in love with my brother?"

"Who said I was in love with him?" Riza started to blush.

"I can tell these things," Sunna said with a smile.

"I've loved him ever since I've met him…I wish he felt the same for me though."

"He does, but you must remember one thing. He is a man; he's got too much pride and ego to admit that he's in love with his best friend. Or at least say it to her face."

"How do you know that?"

"He writes letters to me every single day, and there isn't a day where he mentions your name in those letters!"

"Oh…I never knew that…"

"Well of course not. Though I must say, you shouldn't call him 'sir' when you're not on your job. That can be _very _misleading!"

"You're right. How come I've never had the chance to meet you? I've met every one of Roy's other relatives."

"I'm a very busy person. I don't always reply to Roy's daily letters because I don't always have time. Therefore I've not always had time to meet you or anyone of his other friends."

"I understand. One more thing, you're not like his other relatives, you don't have black hair or black eyes. Instead you have blond hair and amber colored eyes."

"I take after my grandmother; she had blond hair and golden eyes. Of course that's also my grandmother on my mom's side. My grandfather on my mom's side had blue eyes but he was a blond as well. Their daughter, my mom, actually died her hair black just because she felt like it."

"That's amazing! So, how come you're the only one in your family with such powerful alchemy?"

"I trained longer than Roy, so I mastered Fire, Air, Earth and Water alchemy. I only got the role of legendary because I helped bring down some big time enemies."

"Well, you seem like a nice person."

"So do you!" Sunna smiled at Riza. "You have a good catch in Roy, he loves you and I believe you will make a great team!"

"Thanks Sunna! You know, Roy's fixing to go and save this country from the homunculus known as Pride."

"What? That's dangerous!"

"I think he can do it."

"Isn't Pride the Fuhrer Bradley?"

"You know that?"

"I didn't get this automail foot for nothing." Sunna lifted her leg and revealed a metal foot, the result of a human transmutation that she did thirty years ago.

"I'm so sorry…"

"Don't worry about it Riza, its fine!" Riza looked into the kitchen, "I wonder what's taking him so long with those snacks." Sunna closed her eyes and smirked.

"Hey Roy, I know it's not that hard to choose a snack! Get one and hurry your bum out here!"

"Hey Sunna, I need to apologize for something!"

"What did you do in my kitchen?"

"I tripped over something and now there's milk all over the floor."

"What the hell could you trip over?" Sunna sighed as she stood up, "I'll be right back Riza." Riza smiled as Sunna walked into the kitchen, she could hear Sunna and Roy arguing back and forth about something. Riza stared into the fireplace and she could see Roy's face appear in the flames. She didn't even notice Roy sit down on the couch next to her.

"Hey Riza, my sister's always getting mad over such trivial matters." Riza looked at Roy and shook her head.

"Well, you did spill milk all over her kitchen floor, at least that's what it sounded like to me."

"It honestly was not my fault! If that food bowl wasn't in the middle of the floor then I wouldn't have tripped!"

"The bowl is against the wall Roy!" Sunna shouted from the kitchen. Roy crossed his arms and smirked.

"Don't tell Sunna, but I just wanted some alone time with you."

"I heard that!" Sunna shouted, "You're lucky I don't force you to clean this mess up, and what's with the cereal!" Riza rolled her eyes as Roy snickered. "Roy, you are _so dead after this!"_ Roy and Riza stood up and turned toward the kitchen.

"I think you should help her clean that mess up Roy," Riza said quietly.

"Aw, but it's only a little spill."

"Yeah, but she's still your sister…"

"We do this to each other all the time, it's perfectly fine." Roy gave off a smirk that caused Riza's heart to skip a beat.

"Roy, you still should clean up that mess with Sunna."

"Oh okay, but there's something I want to tell you first."

"What is that?" Roy smiled and took Riza in a hug; he wrapped his arms around her waist and gazed into her eyes. "What are you doing Roy?" Riza wanted to look away but couldn't bring herself to look away from him.

"We're about to go off and fight Pride, I don't know if I'll make it back or not. I believe I will, but in the case that I should not make it, then I have something that I need to get off my chest." Riza's heart jumped in her chest, was this it, was he finally going to tell her how he felt about her? Would she tell him how she felt? Suddenly she remembered her dreams of dancing, her dreams of getting married to Roy. There was nothing more joyous than that feeling, but she had always felt it in her dreams. She smiled as she gazed into Roy's deep, dark eyes. She noticed for a split second the look of horror that suddenly appeared on Roy's face, she wondered why he looked like that.

"Roy…" Riza felt a sharp pain slice through her abdomen and blood spurt onto Roy's shirt. The crimson color flowed onto Roy's arms and streaked down his suit as she fell to the ground and toward the floor. Roy stared in shock and heard a laughing voice.

"You didn't see me follow you here?" The voice said, "You didn't think I knew your plan? I decided to take you down before you got to my place." Roy looked up and glared at the attacker.

"Pride…"

"Yes, it's me, Pride! Otherwise known as Fuhrer Bradley, how does it feel to have your lover die in your arms?"

"She's not dead yet…I'll kill you!" Roy was about to attack when he felt Pride's sword glide smoothly over his gloves, ripping off the circle, "No…" Pride chuckled softly to himself.

"To think you would die here, it's a shame, you never even told her that you loved her." Roy watched as Pride pointed his sword toward Riza's form on the ground. Her breathing was labored and she was slowly losing consciousness. Roy ignored Pride for the moment and kneeled toward Riza.

"Riza, you won't die before I tell you how I feel!" Riza looked up to Roy, blood flowing from her mouth.

"I-I love you Roy…" Roy took Riza in a hug and groaned as she lost consciousness.

"I love you too Riza…Where is my sister?"

"Oh, I took care of her; she was easy to take down!" Pride exclaimed with a smile. "She never even saw it coming; you'd be surprised how weak she is!"

"S-Sunna isn't weak! She's always been my role model…She's the strongest alchemist alive, how dare you talk about my sister like that! Attacking both of my loves and murdering them in cold blood, I can never forgive you for what you've done to Riza!" Roy stood up knowing full well that he couldn't use alchemy.

"What do you plan to do to me?" Pride asked with a smirk, "You already know full well that you can't use alchemy, am I correct?" Roy growled and charged toward Pride, he threw a punch into Pride's abdomen. He then sent an uppercut flying into Pride's jaw. Pride merely laughed and slammed his fist into Roy's stomach, he then slashed Roy's arms. "It looks like you're finally going to die you filthy rat."

"No, I can't lose, not here!" Pride chuckled and brought his sword down upon Roy. Roy dodged in time to escape any serious damage but still received a small cut on his face from the sword.

"You just don't know when to give up do you?" Pride then commenced to jab his sword into the right side of Roy's chest.

"Ugh!" Roy coughed up some blood as Pride quickly pulled his sword out of Roy and laughed.

"It feels pretty good; I've defeated them by using the element of surprise. It really works! At least I don't have to worry about that pathetic bastard Mustang." Pride looked down at Riza and frowned. "Too bad you're dying; I could really have some fun with you." Pride knelt beside Riza and caressed her face, "Such a beautiful specimen. I always did want to experiment and find out if Homunculi could really not reproduce, I would have decided to rape you but that bastard Mustang always got in the way of things." Pride shrugged and looked toward the fireplace. His eyes widened as he heard the faint sound of fingers snapping together and flames shooting from the fireplace.

"You _Bastard Homunculus!" _Sunna exclaimed. Pride turned and looked at Sunna in shock.

"Y-you're alive, but how?"

"I melted the wound to stop the bleeding! Now get your filthy hands away from her!" Sunna snapped her fingers and sent Pride flying into a wall. She snapped her fingers once more and wind blew Pride into the fireplace. Sunna stepped into the living room and saw Roy laying next to Riza, large blood puddles stained her floor. "Damn it…Damn you Bradley!" Pride stepped out of the fireplace and chuckled.

"Flames, is that honestly all you can do? I can use my sword to shift the air currents making your flames impossible to use!" Sunna merely glared at Pride.

"You damn bastard…look what you did to my brother, look what you did to the woman he loves. You're going to pay for that!"

"Good luck woman!" Sunna roared as she charged into Pride and smashed her fist into his abdomen. Pride pushed her away and slashed at her with his sword, she jumped backwards, narrowly avoiding the sword. "If you continue to use your flames then you will destroy your home!"

"I don't give a damn what happens to my home! It can be replaced!"

"That's such a sorrowful view, but I guess it really shouldn't matter. You will fall just as your brother has!" Pride stared at Sunna's hands and his mouth fell ajar.

"What is it? Are you surprised?" Sunna lifted her hand into the air, "I don't need one of those damn transmutation circles!"

"Well, that's not a problem for me anyway! I'll just hack away those hands of yours to the point that you can't use anything." Pride charged toward Sunna with his sword in the air. She did not flinch but merely snapped her fingers causing large rocky spikes to fly out of the ground and shoot into Pride's chest.

"You goddamn homunculus, what will it take for you to die? I'm going to send you to hell!" Sunna snapped her fingers and caused Pride's body to ignite in flames, once more she snapped her fingers and caused the wind current to blow Pride and slam him harshly into the ground. Pride put his hands on the ground and groaned as he pushed himself up.

"Not bad, but it's going to take a lot more than that to kill me!"

"I believe that much." Pride laughed and then sliced his sword against Sunna's stomach. She barely flinched as she charged toward Pride; he then sliced her side and part of her arm as she delivered a harsh blow to the side of his face. She then moved to the back and jammed her elbow into his lower back. She jumped backwards as Pride begun to turn around. He growled as he charged toward her. She quickly snapped her fingers and sent a flat rock to shoot out of the ground under Pride and hit him in the chest. The rock sent him upwards and crushed him against the ceiling.

"You're going to regret that!" Pride shot down and brought his blade smoothly down Sunna's back. Sunna jumped back and scowled.

"Was that the best you could do? That was nothing but crap!" Sunna looked over at Roy and Riza who lay on the ground slipping further away from life. "Damn it, I'm not going to let some punk bastard kill my brother and my friend!" Sunna glared at Pride as she snapped her fingers in rapid procession causing hundreds of fireballs to surround him. He looked around as she held her hand up, she made one final snap and the fireballs came crashing down upon him. After it was over Pride heard one more snap and a large rock came crashing upon him.

"Damn…you…" Pride pulled himself up thankful for being immortal. He could not remember the last time he had a fight like this before. "I'll slaughter you"

"Good luck with that bastard!" Sunna smirked as she snapped her fingers, Pride braced himself and held his sword in front of himself. Unfortunately that was what she wanted him to do. "Thanks for the sword!" Pride opened his eye as grass shot up from under the house and grabbed his sword away. The grass then tossed the sword toward Sunna and she caught it in her hands.

"You bloody thief!" Pride ran toward Sunna and she quickly brought the sword up and down against his shoulder. "You're going to give me that sword!"

"Are you ordering me around?" Sunna's eyes looked as though they were on flames as she sliced the sword deeply into Pride's back. She snapped her fingers and flames burst in front of Pride causing him to slam into the wall. In great speed he saw Sunna charge and thrust the sword into his chest.

"Ah! Get this thing out of my chest!" Sunna's fury was great, that much could be seen. Pride screamed loudly as she started to move the sword around inside of him.

"Guess what, I'm going to cut your damn body to pieces and I will send you to hell!" Pride smirked and looked at Sunna.

"Good luck; you need the bones of the person transmuted in order to kill me." Sunna moved the sword downward and smirked as Pride screamed once again.

"Who do you think is the alchemist that created you?"

"Some stupid eight year old child created me."

"Good point, that child would grow up to be the Legendary Elemental Alchemist. Now, I'm wasting precious time here you damn bastard." Pride knew he had his skull hidden away so he wasn't worried about anything. That is, until he saw Sunna pulling out a box. "Do you know what these are?" Sunna opened the box and revealed small bones and other remains. "You seem frozen stiff; I wonder why that would be." Pride noticed a small transmutation circle on it and he saw Sunna snap her fingers causing him to go up in flames. "I'll be melting your sword after this." Pride screamed as he melted into a pile of ash. Sunna then melted his sword and tossed the remains to the ground. She quickly glanced outside to see lights flashing, "Finally, I was wondering when that damn ambulance would come…"

---------------------------------

Roy opened his eyes and groaned loudly. He sat up but felt pain shoot down his spine, "Be careful Roy." Roy looked over to see Sunna sitting in a chair against the wall.

"What happened, where am I, where's Riza?"

"You experienced a lot of pain and are now in a hospital bed. As for Riza, she's sitting right next to you." Roy looked over and saw Riza sitting in a chair.

"Dang, I didn't see you there, sorry."

"Don't worry about it Roy, I'm just glad you're alive!" Riza exclaimed.

"I don't understand how…"

"Sunna killed Pride." Roy looked over to Sunna who huffed and looked away. "She's just too proud to admit it."

"I am not!"

"Sunna, thank you," Roy said with a smile.

"Yeah, well you're alive, that's the important thing."

"No, I wouldn't care if I were to live or die; as long as Riza was okay then I would be happy." Riza embraced Roy in a tearful hug.

"What would have happened to me if you did die Roy? I don't know what I would do then…"

"Well…You would just have to move on, it's not hard…" Sunna rolled her eyes and stood up.

"You are just hopeless Roy," Sunna said as she walked over to Roy. "You're lucky that I was there. Then again, it was my home! Now listen, you two are very much in love, I think it's about time you admit that! I did _not_ just save your butts to let you guys wallow in despair and confusion."

"She's right I guess," Roy said with a sigh.

"Why wouldn't she be right?" Riza asked. "She is your sister is she not?" Roy smirked in response.

"I suppose I am always right."

"I didn't actually mean it like that…"

"What _did_ you mean?"

"I don't know, I was just saying that she was right…And that I love you…"

"Riza, you obviously are not surprised by how many women ask me for dates and whatnot. However as I'm sure you know by now, they mean nothing to me. There is only one woman in this world that has my heart. She is very close to me and I love her more than life itself, she's beautiful and I want to take her in my arms and never let her go. That woman is you, Riza Hawkeye." Riza smiled and was about to say something when Roy kept talking, "Riza, I want you to be my wife. Marry me and stay by my side for all eternity." Riza let out a soft gasp and Sunna smirked.

"Y-yes of course I'll marry you!"

"I thought so, you see, there was no way you could refuse. I did have a back up plan if you refused though."

"What was that?"

"Well, if you're that interested…" Roy pulled Riza closer to him, at first her eyes were wide but as Roy's lips pressed against hers she slowly closed her eyelids. Riza felt Roy's hands travel up her back and run through her hair. Sunna stared at the two and sighed, she was sure the hospital had something against making out in the hospital. She raised her eyebrow as she saw Roy pull Riza on top of him as he leaned back into the bed. Riza shifted her body and rubbed her waist against Roy's.

"H-hey, at least save the lovemaking for when you're out of the hospital!" Sunna exclaimed.

* * *

So read and review, tell me what you think! This is technically my first attempt at a oneshot, I have done songfics and I am currently working on two stories, one of which has yet to be posted. 


End file.
